warclicksfandomcom-20200214-history
Boot Camp
Boot Camp is 'the first world' you step in when you start playing War Clicks. Your goal is to produce as many army units you can and send them over into the next world – War Zone – where those help you out fighting the PvP battles (they are your support units on battles). Automate your production of Power Points by renting the Trainers, as they help you out automate the production and gain Power Points even while you are away. Reach for the highest Renown titles while becoming an experienced soldier. Boot Camp basics Unit Cycle The cycle needs to fill up, to give you all Production value of specific units in some time. In other words, with every single cycle completed you gain Power Points (PP) – a power that has been generated in specific time to make your army stronger. Production/Cycle value A Sum of PowerPoints you gain once the cycle is finished. Reduce cycle By reaching milestones or by buying upgrades in Boot Camp you are able to reduce the timing of your cycle by X-times (ex.: Reduce cycle time of x unit x2). Buy 1x/10x/100x/MAX/OCD Buy a specific amount of units button can be found in Boot Camp to help you customize buying units, neither to buy just single unit, neither to buy in bulk. It helps you to save some time. War Clicks is one of the rarest games in the idle/clicker industry that can offer players an OCD option of buying more units – by using this option you’ll always buy a number of units till next milestone (ex.: 1346 Assault Vehicles are under your command, by using OCD option you’ll be able to buy 54 more Vehicles; assumption: enough PowerPoints on your balance, next Milestone is on 1400) Boot Camp features Trainers To automate/optimize your progress of single unit you can hire Trainers (by spending PowerPoints), to help you train units faster than you can. Trainers are working/training your army to prepare them for battles also when you’re away, so make sure to come back often, to check how much they’ve increased your Boot Camp production. You can also invest further in their specialization for a small Gold fee. It will skyrocket the production of the units they are in charge of! Specialized Trainers Every specific Trainer has more to show off with – You can choose to specialize your Trainer on a specific field to train your units using tougher trainings to increase production of specific unit by X %, depending on the level of expertise. Specialized Trainers can be hired with Gold and added you different Multiplicative Bonuses depending on their level of expertise: Example: Specialized Trainer: LTC. ‘’BEARDO’’ JONES 1st level of upgrade: Increases production of (specific unit) by 1,5X 2nd level: Increases production of (specific unit) by 2X 3rd level: Increases production of (specific unit) by 3X Total Multiplicator on Specific Unit: 1,5 x 2 x 3 = 9 Be careful and try to hire Specialized Trainers only when it is necessary because their bonuses are removed by deploy or bribe). Investors Tons of Investors are looking for potential Boot Camp to invest in – to make sure you are serious they require a Gold fee to join your cause and support your endeavor. Once they join your cause, they will add massive boosts on every Army contractor you owe! Investors stay with you for life – no matter what happens… Deploy / Bribe / Army Privatization can’t confuse them, they will stick by your side no matter what, so they are a great long-term investment! Example: Basic production bonus per Army contractor is 1%, so even getting just Tony McCheap on board at start will instantly double the original boost of your Army contractors. Bonuses are additive, so with Tony McCheap and Richie Rich on board you’d have a total bonus per contractor of 17% (1%basic, 1% from Tony, 15% from Richie) Special Investors Once you’ve collected all 10 Investors, 2 new Special Investors pop up: -> ‘Shady Ana’ is one of the most powerful women investing in military industry, increasing production boost of every Army Contractor by an additional 300% -> ‘Wolf of WarClicks’ – a real pain in the ass Investor always wants to turn his investment into quick profits. He adds another 600% boost to every Army Contractor Upgrades Want to make your Boot Camp production more efficient? – Use Upgrades! For an exchange of some PowerPoints, you’ll be able to upgrade your training facilities with either Production boosts or reduce their cycle time, to produce PowerPoints more quickly! There are no limits how many upgrades you can buy, so make sure to keep your facilities up-to-date. Deploy Troops Sacrifice your current progress by deploying your troops to get a permanent production bonus. You will start over with Boot Camp, but will progress much faster. It’s worth it ;) However, deploying your troops will RESET your units, upgrades, trainers and power points also, but will leave you Investors (lifetime purchase – never reset). Bonus is measured by attracting new Army contractors, which gives you boosts in the end and it is multiplied with Investors bonuses. Be sure to buy Investors to get best boosts when deploying your troops. Army Contractors Contractors are working behind the scenes. You’ll never see them, anyway they take a massive effect on your increase of production in case of using the power they add to your boost. They can be found in Deploy troops mode. Their meaning is to give you additional production boost once you deploy/reset your game or Bribe them. How to gain more Army Contractors? Army Contractor distribution is based on your Total Power Point gained. For a purpose that you might picture those limits better, let’s take an example: Your current statistics say that you have 100M Power Points in Total and you are about to gain 150 Army Contractors. You decided to use Deploy Troops as a way to claim them. 150 Army Contractors now joined your army net and gives you a boost of 100K %. As you’ve picked Deploy Troops option, you’re now starting your way up from scratch, but progressing faster because of previously gained boost. You’ll now need to get at least to the point where you ended up (Deployed), and from that point on you’ll soon find new Army Contractors willing to join your Army. So, give smart decisions and pick best choices to optimize the production of your army units to gain as much Army Contractors as you can. How to increase a Boost per every Army Contractor? Investors are working closely with Army Contractors and are here to help you progress through the game faster. Every Investor adds a specific % of boost to every Army Contractor you own! Investors are there to stay, they will not reset after you use Deploy Troops or Bribe, so they’re worth of hiring! Hire as many Investors you can to speed up your current progress! Current boost – Total Boost you’ve collected by using Deploy (Army Privatization reset your current boost) Boost per contractor – Boost is calculated based on Investors multipliers giving you special bonuses (lifetime bonuses, Army Privatization doesn’t reset boost per Army contractor) Army Contractors pending – contractors you’ll receive next time you’ll use Deploy Troops or Bribe Gain boost – Boost is calculated based on Contractors pending multiplied by Boost per contractor Bribe Progress faster in Boot Camp by using this feature. It’s the option where you can Bribe pending Army Contractors with Gold. Contractors will join without deploying (reseting) your current progress in Boot Camp. Bribe resets only Specialized Trainers and adds pending contractors and boosts! Army Privatization - ‘Second Prestige’ A deeper version of Deploy that resets all Boot Camp progress (Units, Power Points, Trainers, Upgrades, Contractors; Investors remain). In return, it gives you a HUGE long-term boost that allows you to speed up through the game faster than ever! Army privatization can be first-time used once you reach 10^30 total Power Points. Milestones Every single unit in Boot Camp has its own Milestones. For example: once you have 25 Assault Vehicles you reach the first Milestone and you receive a 2x Production boost from that time on (Deploy Troops clears Milestones) for that unit. Reaching the next Milestone will give you another boost. You can check next Milestones by clicking on the icon below Score – top left side). How does Convert work? Convert can be used one time/day in Boot Camp, to empower your War Zone efforts neither by converting your current balance of PowerPoints to Score (immediate gain to climb the rankings), neither to BattleStars (long-lasting benefit, which will help you upgrade units in War Zone). Renown As you grow your production capabilities you will climb up the hierarchy of Renown. Any renown levels reached will give you an additional boost in Power Points or even Gold. Starting as a Novice, you’ll soon start improving your position inside the army production, as you’ll be producing more valuable units that generate more Power Points per second. As you climb the rankings you’ll find different colored Supply crates on the right side. Green crate represents a reward that is distributed in Power Points and the golden crate represents a reward that is distributed in the equivalent of Gold. There are currently 35 Renown titles, how far can you climb? Do you have what it takes to become the strongest as a WarLord Super Supreme is? Tactical Map As you bring your current Boot Camp to huge production capacity (reach 1e200 Power Points), you will be able to take over new Boot Camps, gaining additional facilities to bring up to speed that will help support your fighting efforts! *Note that after starting a new Boot Camp you can NOT access and manage the old one again. This is especially useful as you might notice that eventually, support units you generate in Boot Camp might not be enough to replace any losses you face in War Zone. These will give you huge permanent bonuses to amounts of deployed support units, as well as have a special perk & specialization which will allow you to bring these Boot Camp up to speed faster. Plus it helps you support your preferred strategy of growing as well! By starting a new Boot Camp, you will have to leave your current Boot Camp, meaning you won't be able to manage it anymore, as you will have to focus on managing your new Boot Camp. But your old Boot Camp will give you permanent bonuses that will help you build up massive armies over the long term! These bonuses come in the form of permanent support units deployed multipliers (multiplicative between Boot Camps) as well as maintaining your current Boot Camp score multiplier(additive between Boot Camps), that will make it easier to protect your place amongst the score rankings. On top of that, a fresh Boot Camp will give you vast opportunities to deploy again and often, which by itself will help you send more units to War Zone again. The benefits of starting New Boot Camps don\'t end there – as you prove your renown in new Boot Camps from scratch, you will also be eligible for any rewards these renowns might bring, such as big gold rewards! When you start a new Boot Camp is your choice and might depend on your strategy and ambitions – you can try and do one as soon as you reach its minimum requirement, and this way try to build up the various multiplicative bonuses as fast as possible as you reach new Boot Camps. Or you can try and reach further in it, as that will give you slightly bigger permanent score multiplier and deploy boosts the further you get to in a Boot Camp before you start a new one. And perhaps try and reach a few more renown rewards – the choice is yours! Category:Boot Camp